How do you do this to me!
by FireFang
Summary: I don't get it, she's in my mind, she's out of my mind. Whats wrong with me?" I asked my self "Are you serious? Your in love! Get over your ex!" yelled my conscious. Love story about Roy and him adjusting to a new feeling.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo characters or any Nintendo related items

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo characters or any Nintendo related items.**

**Chapter Summery:**A new feeling has hit our favorite redhead and he doesn't know what to do.

So here's my shot at a fanfic since..I don't know 2002 I think. So I apologize if you find it crappy >

_**Friday night 8:21 P.M Roy's POV**_

Ah, just another Friday in Smash mansion, alone in front of a computer, dying of boredom. The only real friends I have are out battling each other and the one person I want to be with isn't even in the mansion. She's amazing. She's smart, beautifully, and quite witty. I let out a sigh. The whole time I've been here she's been on my mind. The worst part of it is, she pissed at me for something I didn't do.

"HEY, ROY!" yelled my blued-haired friend.

"Hm?" I asked with my train of thought was broken.

"Their's a girl I want you to me. I think you'll find her pretty attractive" chimed Marth with a playful smile.

"Okaaay." I said raising my eyebrows slightly wondering who it could be.

Now you have to understand, I'm not the kind of person to try and meet new people. The only reason why I'm friends with Marth and Ike is they kept on pushing and pushing. Finally when they realized that wouldn't work they bribed me, with my own sword. I let out a sigh recalling that so called "faithful" memory.

_**Flashback(2 weeks ago)**_

**_Thursday afternoon 4:06 P.M Roy's POV_**

"Hey, give it back!" I yelled

"C'mon Roy. Jump higher if you really want it!" taunted Ike with a smirk.

"Orrrr you could always just be our friends!" said Marth

"Or how about you just give it back?"

"Just come with us to get, like a cup of coffee or something.

"I rather make him jump so more though!!" Ike whined.

"NO! I rather go out and get some coffee then keeping on jumping for you".

"SCORE!" Marth yelled with pumped fists.

So we arrived at the coffee shop and decided to take a booth at a window. Marth was nice enough to order our drinks, so I guess he's not that bad of a guy.

"Soooooooooo Roy, you like any of the smashers?"

Honestly I never really thought about any of them, I did after all have someone back at home.

"Nope, I already have someone."

"OH SNAP, ROY'S A PIMP! Me personally, I think Samus is pretty hot in her zero suit. The way that blue spandexxey thing sticks to every curve."

After he said that things started getting weird. Ike started to draw curves, badly I might add. Now that I didn't mind but as soon as he finished he started to tongue the air while moaning. If we weren't in public I wouldn't have cared, but we were so I did.

"Okay. First of all please stop and secondly I'm not a pimp and finally you shouldn't judge someone just by the way they look."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE MOM SAID LAST NIGHT! BURN."

Bah, I give up on trying to have an intelligent conversation with Ike. Thank god Marth came back with our drinks before that got any further. Of course once he came back I excused my self from the table.

"Excuse me" I said to this cute employee. Ah crap I'm turning into Ike. Luckily no one was in the bathroom. I tend to get strange looks from people when I forget to change out of my armor. I turned on the sink and started washing my hands, not because they were dirty, but just trying to stall time.

"WOW, this place has really clean bathrooms. Dontcha think?" asked Marth.

I nearly jumped out of my armor. "Holy crap, where'd you come from?"

With a playful smile he answered "Coffee goes right through me."

I sighed. I came into the bathroom to get away from them and think to myself. You see for the past 2 weeks I've been asking Master Hand if I could leave for awhile to tend to my girlfriend because lately she's been really, really bitchy.

Once I looked up their laid Marth, on the sink countertop with a puzzled look on his face. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No I'm fine."

"If you sayyy so."

_**End Flashback **_

"So who's this girl you want me to meet and where's Ike?" I asked.

"Aw so you do care for us!"

"Not as far as I can throw you." I muttered

"I'll pretend I didn't here that. Oh and to answer your original question, she's going to be a new smasher."

My eyes shot open. I think Master Hand finally found a replacement for me. if that's true I can finally patch things up with my girlfriend. We continued to walk down the hallway in much needed silence.

That ends chapter one. R&R. tips would be greatly appreciated.

So who could this new smasher be?

What problems does Roy face in the future?

Will people enjoy this story?

No one knows except me or do I O.O?

And yes Roy likes to sigh alot


End file.
